craftsequencefandomcom-20200214-history
Tara Abernathy
Tara Abernathy is a young craftswoman, a graduate of the Hidden Schools and the in-house counsel for the Church of Kos in Alt Coulumb, where she currently resides. She was one of the main parties involved in the litigation surrounding Kos Everburning and Seril Undying. She is the main character in Three Parts Dead and Four Roads Cross. The following page contains spoilers of specific events from the Craft Sequence novels. It is recommended that you read the books first. Early Life Tara was born and raised in the village of Edgemont on the eastern edge of the Badlands, the daughter of refugees from Kath. At ten years old, she first discovered a talent for the Craft when she found a fallen starFour Roads Cross, pg. 130. She ran away from home at sixteen, traveling for a time to learn more Craft before eventually being accepted into the Hidden Schools. She excelled during her academic career, attracting the attention of faculty, such as Alexander Denovo and Elayne Kevarian, and shared a room with Daphne Mains. She eventually went to work in Denovo's lab along with Daphne, which is where she discovered Denovo was using Craft to manipulate students into working towards his own ends. After Daphne became comatose, having been drained by Denovo's experiments, Tara burned the lab to the ground, freeing her from Denovo's control but also earning her his ire and that of the Hidden Schools' Disciplinary BoardThree Parts Dead, pg. 207. The Board decided to graduate her, but threw her into the Crack of the World, expecting that she would not survive. In the process, Elayne placed a business card in Tara's pocket, a tacit employment offer and the beginning of their professional relationshipThree Parts Dead, pg. 14. Career Tara briefly returned to her family in Edgemont, providing applied theological services to the local community. During an attempt to construct a revenant that was not appreciated by the local community, Elayne Kevarian returned to make good on the employment offer, hiring Tara as her new assistant. The two traveled to Alt Coloumb where Elayne's firm of Kelethras, Albrecht and Ao had been retained to oversee the resurrection of Kos Everburning, who at the time was presumed to have died. The case of Kos's resurrection found Tara going head to head against her former mentor as Alexander Denovo was retained by Kos's creditors after knowledge of his presumed demise became public. With the assistance of the gargoyle Shale, Novice Technician Abelard, Lieutenant Catherine Elle and Raz Pelham of the Kell's Bounty, Tara helped unmask Denovo's role in the alleged death of Kos and his conspiracy to profit from the god's resurrection. Following the resolution of that case, Tara declined further employment with Kelethras, Albrecht and Ao to become the Chuch's in-house craftswoman and opted to move to Alt Coloumb on a permanent basis. In that capacity, she oversaw the formal return of Seril Undying to the city and the subsequent legal battle this entailed. (needs more details on events of Four Roads Cross) Category:Characters